Carlos Finney
Apóstolo de avivamentos (1792-1875) Perto da aldeia de New York Mills, no século dezenove, havia uma fábrica de tecidos movida pela força das águas do rio Oriskany. Certa manhã, os operários se achavam comovidos, conversando sobre o poderoso culto da noite anterior, no prédio da escola pública. Não muito depois de começar o ruído das máquinas, o pregador, um rapaz alto e atlético, entrou na fábrica. O poder do Espírito Santo ainda permanecia sobre ele; os operários, ao vê-lo, sentiram a culpa de seus pecados a ponto de terem de se esforçar para poderem continuar a trabalhar. Ao passar perto de duas moças que trabalhavam juntas, uma delas, no ato de emendar um fio, foi tomada de tão forte convicção, que caiu em terra, chorando. Segundos depois, quase todos em redor tinham lágrimas nos olhos e, em poucos minutos, o avivamento encheu todas as dependências da fábrica. O diretor, vendo que os operários não podiam trabalhar, achou que seria melhor cuidassem da salvação da al-ma, e mandou que parassem as máquinas. A comporta das águas foi fechada e os operários se ajuntaram em um salão do edifício. O Espírito Santo operou com grande poder e dentro de poucos dias quase todos se converteram. Diz-se acerca deste pregador, que se chamava Carlos Finney, que, depois de ele pregar em Governeur, no Estado de New York, não houve baile nem representação de teatro na cidade durante seis anos. Calcula-se que, durante os anos de 1857 e 1858, mais de 100 mil pessoas foram ganhas para Cristo pela obra direta e indireta de Finney. A sua autobiografia é o mais maravilhoso relato de manifestação do Espírito Santo, excetuando o livro de Atos dos Apóstolos. Alguns consideram o seu livro, "Teologia Sistemática", a maior obra sobre teologia, a não ser as Sagradas Escrituras. - Como se explica o seu êxito tão destacado nos anais dos servos da Igreja de Cristo? - Sem dúvida era, antes de tudo, o resultado da sua profunda conversão. Nasceu de uma família descrente e se criou em um lugar onde os membros da igreja conheciam, apenas, a formalidade fria dos cultos. Finney era advogado; ao encontrar, nos seus livros de jurisprudência, muitas citações da Bíblia comprou um exemplar com a intenção de conhecer as Escrituras. O resultado foi que, após a leitura, achou mais e mais interesse nos cultos dos crentes. Acerca da sua conversão ele relata, na sua autobiografia, o seguinte: "Ao ler a Bíblia, ao assistir às reuniões de oração, e ouvir os sermões de senhor Gale, percebi que não me achava pronto a entrar nos céus... Fiquei impressionado especialmente com o fato de as orações dos crentes, semana após semana, não serem respondidas. Li na Bíblia: 'Pedi e dar-se-vos-á; buscai, e encontrareis; batei, e abrir-se-vos-á'. Li, também, que Deus é mais pronto a dar o Espírito Santo aos que lho pedirem, do que os pais terrestres a darem boas coisas aos filhos. Ouvia os crentes pedirem um derramamento do Espírito Santo e confessarem, depois, que não o receberam. "Exortavam uns aos outros a se despertarem para pedir, em oração, um derramamento do Espírito de Deus e afirmavam que assim haveria um avivamento com a conversão de pecadores... Mas ao ler mais a Bíblia, vi que as orações dos crentes não eram respondidas porque não tinham fé, isto é, não esperavam que Deus lhes daria o que pediam... Entretanto, com isso senti um alívio acerca da veracidade do Evangelho... e fiquei convicto de que a Bíblia, apesar de tudo, é a verdadeira Palavra de Deus. "Foi num domingo de 1821 que assentei no coração resolver o problema sobre a salvação da minha alma e ter paz com Deus. Apesar das minhas grandes preocupações como advogado, resolvi seguir rigorosamente a determinação de ser salvo. Pela providência de Deus, não me achei muito ocupado nem segunda nem terça-feira, e consegui passar a maior parte do tempo lendo a Bíblia e orando. "Mas ao encarar a situação resolutamente, achei-me sem coragem para orar sem tapar o buraco da fechadura. Antes deixava a Bíblia aberta na mesa com os outros livros e não me envergonhava de lê-la diante do próximo. Mas então, se entrasse alguém, eu colocaria um livro aberto sobre a Bíblia para escondê-la. "Durante a segunda e a terça-feira, a minha convicção aumentou, mas parecia que o coração se havia endurecido: eu não podia chorar, nem orar... Terça-feira, à noite, senti-me muito nervoso e parecia-me estar perto da morte. Reconhecia que, se eu morresse, por certo iria para o Inferno. "De manhã cedo, fui para o gabinete... Parecia que uma voz me perguntava: - 'Por que esperas? Não prometes-te dar o coração a Deus? O que experimentas fazer? - alcançar a justificação pelas obras?' Foi então que vi, claramente, como qualquer vez depois, a realidade e a plenitude da propiciação de Cristo. Vi que sua obra era completa e, em vez de eu necessitar duma justiça própria para Deus me aceitar, tinha de sujeitar-me à justiça de Deus por intermédio de Cristo... Sem o saber, fiquei imóvel, não sei por quanto tempo, no meio da rua, no lugar onde a voz de dentro se dirigiu a mim. Então me veio a pergunta: - 'Aceitá-lo-ás, agora, hoje?' Repliquei: - 'Aceita-lo-ei hoje ou me esforçarei para isso até morrer...' Em vez de ir ao gabinete, voltei para entrar na floresta, onde podia derramar a alma sem alguém me ver nem me ouvir."Porém, o meu orgulho continuava a se manifestar; passei por cima dum alto e andei furtivamente atrás duma cerca, para que ninguém me visse, e pensasse que ia orar. Penetrei dentro da mata cerca de meio quilômetro, onde achei um lugar mais escondido entre algumas árvores caídas. Ao entrar, disse a mim mesmo: 'Entregarei o coração a Deus, ou então não sairei daqui'. "Mas ao tentar orar, o coração não queria. Pensara que, uma vez sozinho, onde ninguém pudesse ouvir-me, podia orar livremente. Porém, ao experimentar fazê-lo, achei-me sem coisa alguma a dizer a Delis. Toda a vez que tentava orar, parecia-me ouvir alguém chegando. "Por fim, achei-me quase em desespero. O coração estava morto para com Deus e não queria orar. Então reprovei-me a mim mesmo por ter-me comprometido a entregar o coração a Deus antes de sair da mata. Comecei a pensar que Deus já me tivesse abandonado... Achei-me tomado de uma fraqueza demasiadamente grande para ficar de joelhos. "Foi justamente nessa altura que pensei novamente que ouvia alguém se aproximando e abri os olhos para ver. Logo foi-me revelado que o orgulho do meu coração era a barreira entre mim e a minha salvação. Fui vencido pela convicção do grande pecado de eu envergonhar-me se alguém me encontrasse de joelhos perante Deus, e bradei em alta voz que não abandonaria o lugar, nem que todos os homens da terra e todos os demônios do Inferno me cercassem. Gritei: 'Ora, um vil pecador como eu, de joelhos perante o grande e santo Deus, e confessando-lhes os pecados, e me envergonho dele perante o próximo, pecador também, porque me encontro de joelhos para achar paz com o meu Deus ofendido!' O pecado parecia-me horrendo, infinito. Fiquei quebrantado até o pó perante o Senhor. Nessa altura, a seguinte passagem me iluminou: 'Então me invocareis, e ireis, e orareis a mim, e eu vos ouvirei. E buscar-me-eis, e me achareis, quando me buscardes de todo o vosso coração...' "Continuei a orar e a receber promessas e a apropriar-me delas, não sei por quanto tempo. Orei até que sem saber como, achei-me voltando para a estrada. Lembro-mede que disse a mim mesmo: 'Se eu me converter, pregarei o Evangelho'. "Na estrada, voltando para a aldeia, certifiquei-me da preciosa paz e da gloriosa calma na minha mente. - 'Que é isso?' Perguntei-me a mim mesmo. - 'Entristecera eu o Espírito Santo até retirar-se de mim? Não sinto mais convicção...' Então lembrei-me de que dissera a Deus, que confiaria na sua Palavra... A calma de meu espírito era indescritível... Fui almoçar, mas não tinha vontade de comer. Fui ao gabinete, mas meu sócio não voltara do almoço. Comecei a tocar a música de um hino no rebecão, como de costume. Porém, ao começar a cantar as palavras sagradas, o coração parecia derreter-se e só podia chorar... "Ao entrar e fechar a porta atrás de mim, parecia-me ter encontrado o Senhor Jesus Cristo face a face. Não me entrou na mente, na ocasião, nem por algum tempo depois, que era apenas uma concepção mental. Ao contrário, parecia-me que eu o encontrara como encontro qualquer pessoa. Ele não disse coisa alguma, mas olhou para mim de tal forma, que fiquei quebrantado e prostrado aos seus pés. Isso, para mim, foi, depois, uma experiência extraordinária, porque parecia-me uma realidade, como se Ele mesmo ficasse em pé perante mim, e eu me prostrasse aos seus pés e lhe derramasse a minha alma. Chorei alto e fiz tanta confissão quanto foi possível, entre soluços. Parecia-me que lavava os seus pés com as minhas lágrimas; contudo, sem sentir ter tocado na sua pessoa... "Ao virar-me para me sentar, recebi o poderoso batismo com o Espírito Santo. Sem o esperar, sem mesmo saber que havia tal para mim, o Espírito Santo desceu de tal maneira, que parecia encher-me corpo e alma. Senti-o como uma onda elétrica que me traspassava repetidamente. De fato, parecia-me como ondas de amor liquefeito; porque não sei outra maneira de descrever isso. Parecia o próprio fôlego de Deus. "Não existem palavras para descrever o maravilhoso amor derramado no meu coração. Chorei de tanto'' ''gozo e amor que senti; acho melhor dizer que exprimi, chorando em alta voz, as inundações indizíveis do meu coração. As ondas passaram sobre mim, uma após outra, até eu clamar: 'Morrerei, se estas ondas continuarem a passar sobre mim!.Senhor, não suporto mais!' Contudo, não receava a morte. "Não sei por quanto tempo este batismo continuou a passar sobre mim e por todo o meu ser. Mas sei que era já noite quando o dirigente do coro veio ao gabinete para me visitar. Encontrou-me nesse estado de choro aos gritos e perguntou: - 'Sr. Finney, que tem?' Por algum tempo não pude responder-lhe. Então ele perguntou mais: - 'Está sentindo alguma dor?' Com dificuldade respondi: - Não, mas sinto-me demasiado feliz para viver. "Saiu e, daí a pouco, voltou acompanhado por um dos anciãos da igreja. Esse ancião sempre foi um homem de espírito ponderado e quase nunca ria. Ele, ao entrar, encontrou-me no mesmo estado, mais ou menos, como quando o rapaz o foi chamar. Queria saber o que eu sentia e eu comecei a lhe explicar. Mas, em vez de responder-me, foi tomado de um riso espasmódico. Parecia impossível evitar o riso que procedia do fundo do seu coração." Nessa altura, entrou certo rapaz que começara a freqüentar os cultos da igreja. Presenciou tudo por alguns momentos, até cair ao chão em grande angústia de alma, clamando: "Orem por mim!" O ancião da igreja e o outro crente oraram e depois Finney também orou e logo após todos se retiraram deixando Finney sozinho. Ao deitar-se para dormir, Finney adormeceu, mas logo se acordou, por causa do amor que lhe transbordava do coração. Isso aconteceu repetidas vezes durante a noite. Sobre isso ele escreveu depois: "Quando me acordei, de manhã, a luz do sol penetrava no quarto. Faltam-me palavras para exprimir os meus sentimentos ao ver a luz do sol. No mesmo instante, o batismo do dia anterior voltou sobre mim. Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama e chorei pelo gozo que sentia. Passei muito tempo sem poder fazer coisa alguma senão derramar a alma perante Deus". Durante o dia, o povo se ocupava em falar na conversão do advogado. Ao anoitecer, sem qualquer anúncio do culto, ajuntou-se uma multidão no templo. Quando Finney relatou o que Deus fizera na sua alma, muitos foram profundamente comovidos; um, sentiu-se tão convicto que voltou a casa sem o chapéu. Certo advogado afirmou: "É claro que ele é sincero; mas que enlouqueceu, é evidente." Finney falou e orou com grande liberdade. Realizavam-se cultos todas as noites por algum tempo, aos quais assistiam pessoas de todas as classes. Esse grande avivamento espalhou-se para muitos lugares em redor. Finney continuou: "Por oito dias [depois da sua conversão) o meu coração permanecia tão cheio, que não sentia desejo de comer nem de dormir. Parecia-me que tinha um manjar para comer que o mundo não conhecia. Não sentia necessidade de alimentar-me nem de dormir... Por fim, cheguei a ver que devia comer como de costume e dormir quanto fosse possível. "Grande poder acompanhava a Palavra de Deus; todos os dias admirava-me ao notar como poucas palavras, dirigidas a uma pessoa, traspassavam-lhe o coração como uma seta. "Não demorei muito em ir visitar meu pai. Ele não era salvo; o único membro da família que fizera profissão de religião era meu irmão mais novo. Meu pai encontrou-me no portão e me perguntou: - 'Como tem passado, Carlos?' Respondi-lhe: - Bem, meu pai, tanto no corpo como na alma. Meu pai, o senhor já é idoso, todos os seus filhos estão crescidos e casados; e nunca ouvi alguém orar na sua casa. Ele baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar, dizendo: - 'É verdade, Carlos; entre, e você mesmo ore'. "Entramos e oramos. Meus pais ficaram comovidos e, não muito depois, converteram-se. Se a minha mãe tinha qualquer esperança antes, ninguém o sabia". Assim, esse advogado, Carlos G. Finney, perdeu todo o gosto pela sua profissão e se tornou um dos mais famosos pregadores do Evangelho. Acerca de seu método de trabalhar, ele escreveu: "Dei grande ênfase à oração como indispensável, se realmente queríamos um avivamento. Esforçava-me por ensinar a propiciação de Jesus Cristo, sua divindade, sua missão divina, sua vida perfeita, sua morte vicária, sua ressurreição, a necessidade de arrependimento e de fé, a justificação pela fé, e outras doutrinas que se tornaram vivas pelo poder do Espírito Santo. "Os meios empregados eram simplesmente pregação, cultos de oração, muita oração em secreto, intensivo evangelismo pessoal e cultos para a instrução dos interessados. "Eu tinha o costume de passar muito tempo orando; acho que, às vezes, orava realmente ''sem cessar. ''Achei, também, grande proveito em observar freqüentemente dias inteiros de jejum em secreto. Em tais dias, para ficar inteiramente sozinho com Deus, eu entrava na mata, ou me fechava dentro do templo..." Vê-se no seguinte, a maneira como Finney e seu companheiro de oração, o irmão Nash, "bombardeavam" os céus com as suas intercessões: "Quase um quilômetro distante da residência do senhor S, morava certo adepto do universalismo. Nos seus preconceitos religiosos, recusava-se a assistir aos cultos. Certa vez o irmão Nash, que se hospedava comigo na casa do senhor S, retirou-se para dentro da mata para lutar em oração, sozinho, bem cedo de madrugada, conforme seu costume. A atmosfera era tal nessa ocasião que se ouvia qualquer som de longe. O universalista ao levantar-se, de madrugada, saiu de casa e ouviu a voz de quem orava, e, apesar de não compreender muitas das palavras, reconheceu quem orava. E isso traspassou-lhe o coração como uma flecha. Sentiu a realidade da religião como nunca. A flecha permanecia. E ele achou alívio somente crendo em Cristo". Acerca do espírito de oração, Finney afirmou que "era coisa comum nesses avivamentos, os recém-convertidos se acharem tomados pelo desejo de orar noites inteiras até lhes faltarem as forças físicas. O Espírito Santo constrangia grandemente o coração dos crentes, e sentiam constantemente a responsabilidade pela salvação das almas imortais. A solenidade da mente se manifestava no cuidado com que falavam e se comportavam. Era muito comum encontrar crentes juntos caídos de joelhos em oração em vez de ocupados em palestras". Em certo tempo, quando as nuvens de perseguição enegreciam cada vez mais, Finney, como era seu costume sob tais circunstâncias, sentia-se dirigido a dissipá-las, orando. Em vez de falar pública ou particularmente acerca das acusações, ele orava. Acerca da sua experiência escreveu: "Eu olhava para Deus com grande anelo, dia após dia, rogando que Ele me mostrasse o plano a seguir e a graça para suportar a borrasca... O Senhor mostrou-me, em uma visão, o que eu tinha de enfrentar. Ele chegou-se tão perto de mim, enquanto eu orava, que a minha carne literalmente estremecia sobre os ossos. Eu tremia da cabeça aos pés, sob o pleno conhecimento da presença de Deus". Acrescentamos mais um exemplo, tirado da sua autobiografia, da maneira de o Espírito Santo operar na sua pregação: "Ao chegar, na hora anunciada para iniciar o culto, achei o prédio da escola repleto e tinha de ficar em pé perto da entrada. Cantamos um hino, isto é, o povo pretendia cantar. Entretanto, eles não tinham o costume de cantar os hinos de Deus, e cada um desentoava à sua própria maneira. Não podia conter-me e lancei-me de joelhos e comecei a orar. O Senhor abriu as janelas dos céus, derramou o espírito de oração e entreguei-me de toda a alma a orar. "Não escolhera um texto, mas logo ao levantar-me dos joelhos, eu disse: Levantai-vos, saí deste lugar, porque o Senhor há de destruir a cidade . Acrescentei que havia dois homens, um se chamava Abraão, e outro, Ló... Contei-lhes como Ló se mudara para Sodoma... O lugar era excessivamente corrupto... Deus resolveu destruir a cidade e Abraão orou por Sodoma. Mas os anjos acharam somente um justo lá, era Ló. Os anjos disseram: 'Tens alguém mais aqui? Teu genro, e teus filhos, e tuas filhas, e todos quantos tens nesta cidade, tira-os fora deste lugar; porque nós vamos destruir este lugar, porque o seu clamor tem engrossado diante da face do Senhor, e o Senhor nos enviou a destruí-lo'. "Ao relatar estas coisas, os ouvintes se mostraram irados a ponto de me açoitarem. Nessa altura, deixei de pregar e lhes expliquei que compreendera que nunca se realizara culto ali e que eu tinha o direito de, assim, considerá-los corruptos. Salientei isso com mais e mais ênfase e, com o coração cheio de amor até não poder mais conter-me. "Depois de eu assim falar cerca de quinze minutos, parecia cair sobre os ouvintes uma tremenda solenidade e começaram a cair ao chão, clamando e pedindo misericórdia. Se eu tivesse tido uma espada em cada mão, não os poderia derrubar tão depressa como caíram. De fato, dois minutos depois de os ouvintes sentirem o choque do Espírito vir sobre eles, quase todos estavam ou caídos de joelhos ou prostrados no chão. Todos os que podiam falar de qualquer maneira, oravam por si mesmos. "Tive de deixar de pregar, porque os ouvintes não prestavam mais atenção. Vi o ancião que me convidara para pregar, sentado no meio do salão, olhando em redor, estupefato. Gritei bem alto para ele ouvir, apesar da balbúrdia, pedindo-lhe que orasse. Caiu de joelhos e começou a orar em voz retumbante; mas o povo não prestou atenção. Gritei: Vós não estais ainda no Inferno; quero dirigir-vos a Cristo. O coração transbordava de gozo ao presenciar tal cena. Quando pude dominar os meus sentimentos, virei-me para um rapaz que estava perto de mim, consegui atrair a sua atenção e preguei Cristo, em voz bem alta, ao seu ouvido. Logo, ao olhar para a 'cruz' de Cristo, ele acalmou-se por um pouco e então rompeu em oração pelos outros. Depois fiz o mesmo com um outro; depois com mais outro e continuei assim tratando com eles até a hora do culto da noite, na aldeia. Deixei o ancião que me convidara a pregar, para continuar a obra com os que oravam. "Ao voltar, havia tantos clamando a Deus que não podemos encerrar a reunião, que continuou o resto da noite. Ao amanhecer o dia, alguns ainda permaneciam com a alma ferida. Não se podiam levantar e, para dar lugar às aulas, foi necessário levá-los a uma residência não muito distante. De tarde mandaram chamar-me porque ainda não findara o culto. "Só nesta ocasião cheguei a saber a razão de o auditório agastar-se da mensagem. Aquele lugar cognominava-se 'Sodoma' e havia somente um homem piedoso lá a quem o povo tratava de 'Ló'. Era o ancião que me convidara a pregar."Depois de já velho, Finney escreveu acerca do que o Senhor fez em "Sodoma". "Embora esse avivamento caísse tão repentinamente sobre eles era tão empolgante que as conversões eram profundas e a obra permanente e genuína. Nunca ouvi falar em qualquer repercussão desfavorável." Não foi só na América do Norte que Finney viu o Espírito Santo cair e abater os ouvintes em terra. Na Inglaterra, durante os nove meses de evangelização, que Finney promoveu lá, multidões também se prostraram enquanto ele pregava - em certa ocasião mais de dois mil, de uma vez. Alguns pregadores confiam na instrução e ignoram a obra do Espírito Santo. Outros, com razão, rejeitam tal ministério infrutífero e sem graça; oram a Deus para o Espírito Santo tomar conta e alegram-se no grande progresso da obra de Deus. Mas, ainda outros, como Finney, dedicam-se a buscar o poder do Espírito Santo, sem desprezar a arma de instrução, e vêem resultados incrivelmente mais vastos. Durante os anos de 1851 a 1866, Finney foi diretor do Colégio de Oberlin e ensinou a um total de 20 mil estudantes. Dava mais ênfase ao coração puro e ao batismo com o Espírito Santo do que à preparação do intelecto; de Oberlin saiu uma corrente contínua de alunos cheios do Espírito Santo. Assim, depois dos anos de uma campanha intensiva de evangelismo e no meio dos seus esforços no colégio, "em 1857, Finney via cerca de 50 mil, todas as semanas, converterem-se a Deus." ''(By My Spirit, ''Jônathan Goforth, p. 183.) Os diários de New York, às vezes quase não publicavam outras notícias, senão do avivamento. Suas lições aos crentes sobre avivamento foram publicadas, primeiro em um jornal e depois em um livro de 445 páginas e que se intitulava "Discursos Sobre Avivamentos". As primeiras duas edições, de 12 mil exemplares, foram vendidas logo ao saírem do prelo. Outras edições foram impressas em vários idiomas. Uma só editora em Londres publicou 80 mil. Entre suas outras obras de circulação mundial, contam-se as seguintes: sua "Autobiografia", "Discursos aos Crentes" e "Teologia Sistemática". Os convertidos nos cultos de Finney eram pela graça constrangidos a andar de casa em casa para ganhar almas. Ele mesmo se esforçava para preparar o maior número de obreiros em Oberlin College. Mas o desejo que ardia sempre em tudo era o de transmitir a todos o espírito de oração. Pregadores como Abel Câry e Father Nash viajavam com ele e, enquanto ele pregava, eles continuavam prostrados em oração. Vejamos isso nas palavras de Finney: "Se eu não tivesse o espírito de oração, não alcançaria coisa alguma. Se por um dia, ou por uma hora eu perdesse o espírito de graça e de súplica, não poderia pregar com poder e fruto, e nem ganhar almas pessoalmente." Para que alguém não julgue que a obra era superficial, citamos outro escritor: "Descobriu-se, por pesquisa empolgante, que mais de 85 pessoas de cada 100 que se convertiam sob a pregação de Finney, permaneciam fiéis a Deus; enquanto 75 pessoas de cada cem, das que professaram conversão nos cultos de algum dos maiores pregadores, se desviavam. Parece que Finney tinha o poder de impressionar a consciência dos homens, sobre a necessidade de um viver santo, de tal maneira que produzia fruto mais permanente." ''(Deeper Experiences of Famous Christians, ''p. 243.) Finney continuou a inspirar os estudantes de Oberlin College até a idade de 82 anos. Já no fim da vida, permanecia tão lúcido de mente como quando jovem e sua vida nunca foi tão rica no fruto do Espírito e na beleza da sua santidade do que nesses últimos anos. No domingo, 16 de agosto de 1875, pregou seu último sermão. Mas de noite não assistiu ao culto. Ao ouvir os crentes cantarem "Jesus lover of my soul, let me to Thy bosom fly", saiu até o portão na frente da casa, e com estes que tanto amava, foi a última vez que cantou na terra. Acordou-se à meia-noite, sofrendo dores lancinantes no coração. Sofrera assim muitas vezes durante a sua vida. Semeara as sementes de avivamento e as regara com lágrimas. Todas as vezes que recebeu o fogo da mão de Deus, foi com sofrimento. Finalmente, antes de amanhecer o dia, dormiu na terra para acordar na Glória, nos céus. Faltavam-lhe apenas treze dias para completar 83 anos de vida aqui na terra